


Wicked

by ratmonky



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, Eyepatch, F/M, Lap Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky
Summary: Although you had already forgotten about Shinsuke and moved on with Gintoki, he hadn't had a moment in his life where he didn't think about you.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Reader, Sakata Gintoki & You, Takasugi Shinsuke/You, Takasugi Shinsuke/reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> You thought it was another well-thought fic but it was just a self-indulgent fic! 
> 
> Shinsuke isn't romantic but he loves you in his own way. 
> 
> I also would like to take this moment to thank you all for the nice comments! I'm glad you liked my Gintama fics! They're all so fun to write!

The heavy metal door opened with a loud creak, turning all of the tall guard’s attention to the two expected guests. 

“Welcome back, sir,” the guard’s attention almost faltered when he saw the feminine figure behind Takechi. 

“Good evening.” Takechi’s large hand was wrapped around your arm, holding you tightly in place as he stared at the guard with his wide eyes. “Why don’t you greet the guard as well?”

You struggled with Takechi’s hold on your arm. “Let me go,” you hissed. “If my friends find out about this, they’ll kill you all!”

“That’s not a formal greeting.” Takechi patted on your head, forcing you to bow your head, “She might be a little feisty but I think that’s because she’s drunk. She’s the leader’s VIP guest!” he spoke to the guard.

“We can’t treat the leader’s guests poorly. now, can we?” Takechi added with an eerie smile on his lips. He decidedly ruffled your hair to annoy you. 

“No, sir!” The guard opened the door to the ship. 

Takeichi sighed. “I have work to do, I’ll leave her in your care. Make sure to take her to the leader.” 

“What if she causes any trouble?” As suspected the guard was skeptical of the decision the leader had made. 

God, had Takechi done all of this for nothing? He was out in the streets ever since the morning to take you here. Now he had to listen to some unimportant guard’s worries. He just wanted to get this over with.

“She’s a good girl,” Takechi promised as he combed your hair with his long fingers. “You just have to take her to the leader’s room.” 

You turned your head to glare at Takechi. You didn’t know where you were or who they were but if there was one thing for sure, it was that Gintoki and Katsura would make these people regret kidnapping you. “You’ll pay for this, Gintoki will kill you if-”

“I’m a feminist yet I have my limits, miss. If I’d have to, I’d kill you without hesitation. It wouldn’t matter if you’re a VIP guest or not. Don’t make me do that,” Takechi squinted his eyes, threatening you in his own way for you to behave. “Now,” his hand on your head slides onto your shoulder to push you forward. “Let’s not make the leader wait any longer.”

You stumbled forward but the guard caught you before you could fall face forward onto the metal floor.

Taking advantage of this moment of vulnerability, you pulled the guard’s sword and pointed it at both men. You took a couple of steps back to put distance between you and them. “You have no idea who you’re messing with. I don’t care who your leader is or who you are. Take me back, now!”

“Unfortunately, I can’t disobey the leader’s orders,” Takechi didn’t react to you obtaining a sword at all. He was oddly calm. 

The guard on the other end seemed like he was about to faint. 

“If you don’t want me to kill you and then your leader, you’ll take me back.” 

Takechi sighed audibly, “There hasn’t been a man in the whole galaxy who could take on Takasugi Shinsuke,” he sounded merely irritated. “What makes you think you’re special?” 

You looked at Takechi in horror, your hand holding the sword started to shake violently. The name Takasugi Shinsuke had struck a chord, you had heard of the name, many times. You teared up as your body started trembling in fear, you couldn’t even grasp the sword’s handle right because of the way your hands were shaking. The sword was heavier than any other sword you had held before or was it your limbs that were heavier?

You couldn’t stop trembling, your cheeks were wet from your tears. The image of Shinsuke that came up in your mind made your throat clench. The soba you had eaten for dinner with your boyfriend and his friends earlier almost made its way back into your mouth. 

Fighting was futile, you knew that. You would never admit it out loud though. Ever since you had met the four Joui rebels for the first time during the war, you were afraid of Takasugi. But unlike your feelings of him, when you joined the group, Takasugi had grown fond of you almost too much. 

Takasugi had trained you to be scared of him, his image and his name.

You were thrown back in time, there was this thick, bitter smell of blood lingering in the air and the fields were full of corpses. Your eyes widened as your breathing became erratic and uneven. The grip you had on the sword loosened, the loud metallic ‘clunk’ sound of the sword hitting on the floor echoed in the empty hallway of the ship. 

“You’ll be fine,” Takechi took a step closer towards you and gently walked you to the guard. “As long as you listen to us that is.”

Takechi gestured towards the hall, “Don’t make anything difficult.”

The guard took his sword from the floor and put it back in its case before showing you the way. You couldn’t dare to speak but instead got lost within your own frantic thoughts as the guard walked you towards what you guessed was the monster’s inn. 

No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t think of a way out of this ship. You didn’t have anything with you. Takechi had caught you off guard when you were returning home after a night of drinking with your old friends. Both Gintoki and Katsura had offered to walk you home but you had refused. You had thought it was better if they took care of the blindly drunk Sakamoto but now you regretted turning their offer down. 

You barely reacted when the guard shoved you inside a room with no lights on. In the dark, you couldn’t see anything, there wasn’t a single light source. 

The door closed audibly and you turned to the sound. “Hey!” you called out to the guard who took you here but the door was already closed., there wasn’t a handle on the door either. Or at least you couldn’t find one in the pitch dark of the room. 

You punched at the door in frustration. “Let me out!”

A rustling sound coming from behind you made you flinch. He was here. You could tell by the smell. Your head was swimming within the scent of his cologne and smoke. You knew who this smell belonged to. He was clearly trying to taunt you in here, where you couldn’t escape. Typical Takasugi. Enjoying the fear he had threaded into your soul as always. Perhaps that was the reason why you were here. So he could have some sort of sick entertainment for himself. 

“I’m not scared of you,” you called out, your voice trembled in fear, there was no way you could hide the pathetic tone in your voice.

“Oh, really?” came a voice right next to your ear. 

The color drained from your face, your legs shook uncontrollably and you lost your balance, falling backward onto what you guessed was a bed. 

Just how much power did he hold over you?

The familiar voice started laughing at your miserable attempt of showing bravery. 

Your eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and the first thing you saw was the outline of _him_. He stood in front of you menacingly, facing your way, watching you with some sort of sick amusement. 

“Why am I here?” You spoke in a softer tone, trying to get up from the bed to find something to fight him with. 

“How long has it been?” He ignored everything you just had said, “We last saw each other when you decided to leave with Gintoki.”

It had been a long time since you had last seen Takasugi and honestly, you had hoped you would never have to see him again. You wanted to imagine this as a bad nightmare, before long you would wake up in Gintoki’s bed with a hangover, right?

You slowly made your way to the edge of the bed, your feet touched the ground. As you got up the floor creaked loudly. “You’re not the likable type to keep in contact with.”

“Ouch, that hurt,” Takasugi chuckled lowly and you heard a heavy click as he turned on the lamp on his nightstand.

The small light coming from the lamp was enough to illuminate the entire room. You finally got a good look at the room. It was clean and neat. Everything was in place, although there weren’t that many things in the room to start with. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a desk.

He stood leaning onto the desk, where he possibly sat and spent his time planning his new terror attacks. The desk was covered with folders, he had a library full of books next to it and his walls above the desk were decorated with the newspaper cut-outs of your friends. 

The pictures of all of you together looked haunting. You couldn’t remember why you were smiling in every single one of them. Maybe it was what people called smiling through the pain. 

Your eyes landed on the tall figure, lighting his pipe.

There he was, Takasugi Shinsuke. 

He inhaled the smoke through his pipe, his eye was on you, watching you intently. 

“Why am I here, Shinsuke?” you spoke clearly, hiding your hands that were shaking violently behind your back. 

“You look pretty,” his eye landed on your face and then to your body. “Have you been eaten well?”

“Shinsuke, please,” you pleaded, ah, his name on your lips sounded like a prayer. 

Takasugi pulled the chair from his desk and sat on it. He moved sluggishly slowly, he took another drag of smoke from his pipe before talking. “I need to get patched up.”

He unfastened his kimono just enough to give you a glimpse of the small cut on his chest. 

Your lower lip started trembling. He had to be fucking with you. All of this, the trouble his men went through to kidnap you and the time he wasted… all of it just because of a small cut on his chest?

He didn’t need to be patched up, he was mocking you. He didn’t need a reason to have you here. 

“Please let me go home,” you sobbed. You didn’t care how pathetic you sounded anymore, you would do anything to go back to home. “I need to go back to Gintoki.”

“There’s a first aid kit under the bed.” Takasugi exhaled the smoke with an evil grin on his face. 

“Shinsuke, listen to me-”

“Don’t make me wait, you know how impatient I am.”

“You have to let me go,” you begged him in tears. “I don’t want any of us to fight anymore.”

“Are you disobeying me?” He didn’t miss a single tone, he put his pipe away before he got up from his chair and took a step forward. “Do you really want to take that chance?”

You took a step back, mirroring his actions. 

“You’ve always been so stubborn.” he started walking towards you, forcing you to walk backward. And you did. You took a couple of steps back until you stumbled over the bed and fell backward. 

A yelp left your lips as you fell on the mattress, laying on your back. You tried to lift yourself off of the bed but Takasugi climbed on top of you. “If it were Gintoki, you’d be helping him without hesitation, right?” 

You noticed his gaze on your bare legs sticking out from your kimono. With a desperate attempt, you tried to cover them.

That made Takasugi chuckle, “Aren’t you a little too shy?” His hand landed on your inner thigh, caressing the soft flesh before kneading it gently. You flinched when Takasugi ran his fingers up your thigh. His other hand cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him in the eye, his smoldering eye wandered over your cute eyes before stopping on your lips. “Or… are you scared?”

Takasugi smirked as his hand went further under your kimono, out of shock you closed shut your thighs but fingers were already brushing against your panties. “But this girl’s excited,” he scoffed as he cupped your pussy. 

You softly gasped, your cheeks flushed bright pink. “Stop it.”

Your words made his lips curl upwards. “Or what?” 

“Gintoki will kill you,” you gritted your teeth.

“Ah, really?” His hand cupping your chin went to grab a chunk of your hair tightly to forcefully tilt your head. “But I don’t think I can stop.” He buried his face to the crook of your neck, making you tremble as he inhaled your scent and exhaled his hot breath on your pulse. “Not when I finally have you here, _alone_.”

“Please,” You tensed under him but he didn't seem to notice. “Gintoki-.”

“You shouldn’t call out some other man’s name when you’re with me,” Takasugi’s lips brushed against the sensitive skin of your neck. 

Tears started running down your cheeks right away. When you loudly sobbed, he pulled his face away from your neck and his half-lidded, hazy stare found you. He brushed your hair back from your face, tucking it slowly behind your ear. “I like seeing this terrified look on you, it suits you very well,” he purred, wiping your tears with his knuckles. 

Pausing for a second, he looked at you with a bored expression. “Don’t cry now,” swiping his thumb across your lower lip, he pressed it on the corner of your lip and gently pulled it down to slightly part your lips. Then he lowered himself over your face, pressing his chest against yours until his lips met yours. 

His hand between your legs crept inside your panties. Takasugi ran his finger between your folds and smiled against your lips because of how wet you were. His growing erection between your bodies poked your stomach as he shamelessly ground you into the bed. You gasped softly into his mouth, your hands weakly pushing at his chest. 

He moaned encouragingly to get you to kiss him back and started using his entire arm to finger your twitching cunt. 

The pleasure made your head spin. You couldn’t focus on anything, you hardly noticed how he had slid out of his kimono and his free hand that was stroking his cock. 

He decidedly pulled away from the kiss and with using a single hand, he put you on his lap, his fingers left your pussy to rub on your clit with his thumb instead. “Do you want me to stop?” he took a staggered breath. 

“Yes,” you stammered yet your body said the opposite. Your hips rolled forward each time he pressed his thumb firmly over your clit. 

“Really?” he raised a brow, squinting his eye as he rubbed tight circles over your clit.

You couldn’t deny how much you enjoyed it. Not when your juices were leaking out from your pussy, soaking your thighs and his kimono, exposing your arousal of the situation. 

Nobody knew you were here. You didn’t need to act tough anymore. You had nothing to prove to anyone in this room. Takasugi knew you better than any of your friends, even better than your own boyfriend. Takasugi knew what made you feel happy, scared, sad and what made you feel amazingly good. 

“I’ve missed you.” Takasugi’s words left you petrified. The walls you had built over the years came tumbling down one by one. All of that mental sanity you thought you had built up dropped. 

“Do you want me to continue?” he rephrased it.

“Shinsuke,” you softly sighed, nodding sheepishly.

Takasugi smirked at your reaction. Then he pulled at the tender skin of your folds just enough to expose your soaking wet entrance to his hungry eye. His other hand held your hand tightly and guided it onto his cock. 

When your hand wrapped around his cock, he let out a breathy laugh. Takasugi leaned forward to take your tit peeking out from your kimono in his mouth and his hands went to fiddle with the ribbon of your kimono. Once he managed to unfasten the ribbon completely, his hands slid up your body, taking your kimono with them. You took your hand away from his cock only momentarily to help Takasugi and shrugged your clothing off your shoulders.

As you were about to rewrap your hands around his cock, Takasugi abruptly lifted you up and slammed you down onto his cock. 

You let out a whimper, your lips parted and moaned his name in need.

He had already pushed himself balls deep into you, filling you up to the brim so perfectly. He gritted his teeth as your walls pulsated around his cock, and roughly thrust inside. He grabbed you by your sides, his nails digging into your skin as he mercilessly began pounding in your pussy.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and your fingers twirled around his long straight hair, moaning quietly into his neck each time he hit a sensitive spot. Takasugi’s thrusts became stronger and more animalistic each time you screamed or whimpered.

“Needy,” Takasugi said, continuing to mercilessly thrust into your pussy, “aren’t we?”

Your eyes rolled back to the back of your head, completely lost in the sweet ecstasy of his cock stretching you out. The squelching sounds coming from your pussy were louder than the sound of the running engine of the ship.

“Shinsuke,” you breathed his name in between your sweet moans of pleasure, “more.” Your hips were moving to meet his rough thrusts, begging for him to give you more.

Takasugi slammed into you with an amazing force, tearing a silent scream out of you. He started to fuck you frantically almost immediately. His hand went to rub tight circles around your sensitive spot. 

You began shaking, your legs nearly gave up from under you but you managed to slam yourself onto his cock a couple more times before your walls clenched around him. 

He let out a low hiss as your walls tightened around his cock and pushed inside of you for the last time, spilling his entire load inside your unprotected fertile cunt with a loud moan. 

You didn’t dare to speak once Takasugi pulled out of you, it was still hard to grasp the reality of the situation for you. You two hadn’t spoken for over many years and the first thing you did was to cheat on your boyfriend with him.

Gintoki would be so disappointed. Not at you but at himself, for not walking you home. He would blame himself for this and this would add fuel to the slight hatred he had for Takasugi. Though none of it even mattered anymore.

You were far too tired to care. 

Closing your eyes, you wished to wake up in between your boyfriend’s arms when you opened them the next time. 

But Takasugi wasn’t planning on letting you go anytime sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a comment!
> 
> Ahh, sorry for this extremely self-indulgent fic. I'm not proud of this at all but I hope you liked it! It gets harder to write with each fic I post because they get quite repetitive plotwise, I think. I'll try to do better and research or (hopefully) try out more kinks for the next fic!
> 
> By the way, this next fic I'm writing is a chikan fic, which character would you like it to be about? I had Gintoki in mind but I'm willing to write for another character hehe


End file.
